


Not like then

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub, Bittersweet, Depression, M/M, Memories, missing Bryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck in a bathtub, remembering his times with Bryce in college. Pre-series, when Chuck hasn't gotten over it. Originally published on lj for Ash for the prompt: water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not like then

Sometimes, Chuck would sit in the bath, soaking in the heat and trying not to think of anything. He would hear Ellie and Devon in the living room through the vent, trying to speak quietly, as Ellie wondered why Chuck was still working at the Buy More, why he was still single, why he couldn't ever get over what happened years ago no matter how much they encouraged him. Chuck would slide down then, muscles and joints going loose, until he covered his head in the bathwater, and then he could hear nothing but the buzz of water sloshing around him. The sensation of the motion, the smooth sweep of water on every inch of him, seeping in and around him, was intense somehow in its softness. It reminded him of the first time Bryce kissed him, ran his hands along Chuck's chest, heating up his skin through the soft thinness of his gray T-shirt, the way it made him feel surrounded, immersed, like he was floating in some wary intoxication, barely even noticing that he was forgetting to breathe.


End file.
